24: Danger, Bullets, Moles
by 4fireking
Summary: Iain is an agent for a defense force that protects the president. He just wanted a relaxing day where he would get through his work hours and return to his wife and kids. Unfortunately, this day is worse than walking through a football field with glass in his feet.
1. Chapter 1

**Funny story about this fanfiction. I was on my way to pick a movie downstairs for my trip to my grandparents when I found the first season of 24 in the shelf. I liked the first season but even though I haven't seen the second season I know the seasons can only get worse from there. Also thank you CuddlyChristina for helping me finish the half of the fanfiction. **

Disclaimer: I do not own 24

* * *

**12:00 P.M.:** Washington D.C, a large city where political scientists and Marines roam.

**12:00.05 P.M.:** A man walks out of a video game store.

It was a bright sunny day on a Wednesday afternoon for thirty-one year old Iain Haikl. Iain was a first generation Washington D.C. Asian agent, and a loving husband to a lovely lady named Helen who was a second generation American citizen and her grandparents were was quiffed haired brown hair Asian with his left side showing and his other side combed, wore a white shirt with a yellow tie to remind him what a joy it was to have parents from China, had a mark on his belly from soup spilled on his stomach from a month ago, brown eyes, and black clean pants. His shoes were going back into his locker-black Velcros with lighter laces-at the end of the day. For now, he was buying his eight year old son a game, Dragon Quest 11 for PS4.

**12:01.03 P.M.:** Iain walked through a crowd of people keeping the bag tightly to his chest.

Iain reached the downward set of stairs near where his coworker, Dean Pomo, was having lunch with two girls who didn't work for the agency but his relationship with them was purely platonic. Dean was a 5'7 man with blond curly hair, dark blue vest over his shirt, blue pants, red eyes, and red pants. How he got to wear red pants in the secret service was an asinine mystery.

The ladies whom he was talking to were his former friends from high school. Iain knew this from the conversations he had with Dean during their break. Any other day, it would be Iain sitting near Dean and eating with him.

**12:03.45 P.M.:** Dean and the girls Iain could hardly see were enjoying a hot cup of coffee and egg bites.

**12:03.48 P.M.:** Iain walks away from the window down the steps of stairs.

Iain visited Europe a few times in his life. There they had these lockers that can hold luggage and soveniors for hours before being unlocked. Iain, he had security to watch his bag, Keifer Doumhill. He was wearing a heavier vest than Dean worn to stop bullets, had a black hat on all round and rimmed up like a Tim Hortons cup to cover his blond hair, dark skin that sheened like onyx, gray eyes, and big strong arms.

"Welcome back, Iain." Keifer said pulling his hat down to show his respect.

"Hi Keifer." Iain replied. He took a deep breath knowing the one thing he could count on was a weight on his friends shoulder. "I bought a PS4 game for Soudo. Can you hold onto it?"

"Not today, Iain. Today it's a matter of my job to stay here. But you can raise that bag over the metal detector on the way in, just had to be examined first and then they'll show you the secret flap."

"Your one in a million friend, Kiefer. Tell your kids their uncle Iain owe them a favour."

Iain's statement left Keizer with a big smile on his face, however, it was short lived for two reasons: his job was to look like a tough guy who just happened to be black and he saw a man dressed in black trying to blend into the shadows...gazing at the organization.

Kiefer activated his shoulder phone to talk to HQ.

"I have eyes on a suspicious male, early twenties, white skin, spiky black hair with orange eyes. Over."

"Roger Kiefer. We'll send our own to watch him around the perimeter."

**12:10.21:** Kiefer let go of his radio while his eyes glared intensely at the shady male who other than staring at him back in a scary gaze was only appearing as a threat.

**12: 15.38:** Iain finally put the bag over the secret compartment while a tall security guard Iain's only vocal conversation with was a nod and walked into towards his locker.

On Iain's locker there was a picture of his wife cradling his firstborn son as a baby and a picture of his son and him that time they rode in a horse carriage; photo taken by his wife outside the carriage. His wife has long braided purple hair with medium dark skin, Hazel eyes, and in the last picture she wore an Amish style dress with an apron around her. Soudo was all Chinese in skin color with one missing tooth and has blue eyes. Iain smiled counting down the hours until he could return home and give his son his present, trying to follow the American way of rewarding good grades and hard work.

Iain shared a big room the size of a barn house with four other people: Geno Sinsis, Tamara Appole, Dean, and Evelyn Macmare. Evelyn had a cubicle, had to walk up a ramp to get to her office, was the only office worker to need two laptops at all times, had natural brown hair with one extension green in a small ponytail, wore long boots with fishnets coming out of the hole, long black skirt wrapped in a strap over a short black skirt, and wore a pink button shirt.

Geno was a twenty-four year old first generation Pakistan negotiator who worked his hardest everyday, wore glasses on the large size on his face while kept smaller glasses in a pocket protector in his green shirt, and had black pants with one pocket pulled out so if anyone stole his wallet he would know.

Tamara...was busty. Seemed when chose to wear a red shirt showing her cleavage with a white shirt maybe trying to fool people to think she was a naive virgin. Her hair was long orange while she was Caucasian except for her neck which was always red since she enjoyed long walks after work but couldn't put sunscreen there for some reason.

All three of them minus Dean knew Iain came in and Geno wasted no time popping up a photo of a bald goatee man-Rese Dupple-and other people on the bottom right side of the screen.

"About three hours ago this man activated a top secret device. The access and nefarious use of this device could endanger the lives of millions of people and, uh, bystanders. Your mission, Iain, is to find him and interrogate him into telling us where the device is."

"Sure thing, Geno." Iain said. He had his gun in his shoulder strap under his shirt and his badge in his inside the jean pocket. "Tell the boss though, I did check in."

"We'll try and see to that." Evelyn replied, nodding in agreement.

Iain took thirty seconds to get back to his locker for his car keys. He drove a sedan with summer tires fresh placed three days ago.

Once he got his hands on the keys, he'd close the locker, and headed outside to his Sedan. As he got inside, Iain then started the vehicle up.

**12:26.04:** Iain drove through the city until he found the blue GMC behind another car near a stop sign.

Iain had his Bluetooth in his ears to talk to headquarters defense while he drove his car since even agents have to obey the no driving while on your phone rule if they wanted teenagers to do so too.

"I've approached the subject. He's over at Correen Street in the four way intersection near a Tim Hortons and pharmacy."

"Good," a voice replied to Iain. "Don't fail your pursuit of him."

Iain was ready for a pursuit...only for an unexpected thing to happen. The one he pursued moved his vehicle into the rear of the car in front of him.

He felt his skin crawl, as the man in the vehicle briefly peeked out the window and gave him a small smirk.

That smirk didn't last long as he pushed the other man's car out of his way. Iain had no choice, he had to shoot his tires.

Quickly pulling out his gun, Iain began shooting down the tires to the car, causing it to stop in its tracks, and the man driving it was rather furious.

At least Iain thought the tires were stopped in their tracks, but they were made of some kind of strong metal dish. And then, he drove his car faster down a downward road than a skier down a hill.

Iain instantly started up the Sedan, and he would begin driving right after the man at a dangerously fast pace. He had to make sure, though, there weren't any cops that would detect him.

He swerved his car on the highway only to see two cop cars tailing the speeding terrorists car. Iain decreased speed as he didn't want to hit a police car, especially when he had nothing but respect for them unlike firemen.

Iain's target, on the other hand, attempted to shoot at the cops, which just made them shoot back, trying to see if they could get his car to no longer run.

He speed up when they reached the end of the highway. All that came before them was a gas station. Oddly, that was where he accelerated his car into. Without even an attempt to hit the breaks, he crashed his car through two gas tanks. The impact caused a puddle of gas to form in the gas station. And then, he turned his car around to face the police cars, stopped.

"Get out of the car!"

"Put your hands up!"

The cops were yelling such words, and the man slowly stepped out of the vehicle, abiding by their commands.

Yet he was holding something, something small and metallic with a cap on. Iain saw it and through the sadistic mindset of the driver...he saw his plan.

He was prepared to burn everyone in a river of fire.

Iain quickly got out of his car, and charged towards the man. He was just about to take out a match, and light everything up, when Iain finally pushed him to the ground.

Iain squeezed him so hard he wanted to break his arm so he could feel the agonizing pain and wreath on the ground like the police officers almost did.

"Get off our perp before we arrest you too!" An officer yelled at Iain.

Iain heard him enough to let go and back away, watching as the cops would handcuff the man and put him into the police car.

Iain wasn't done with that man but not being a cop he needed some of his contacts help to get close to him.

Calling them up, he said, "I got the man you're looking for!" He would also give them the address and location as to where he and the man was.

**12:31.05/12:31.06/12:31.07:** Iain still waited on the phone for his contacts to pick up-the terrorist was in the back of a squad car with the toughest handcuffs the police had-Eveilyn was crunching on two laptop keyboards at the same time.

* * *

Dean finished his meal before the girls did. He was not happy. He wasn't unhappy about the meal, and he heard dessert was rummy which he liked, but it turns out his former classmates called him to the restaurant to ask him questions as thorough as possible about his team.

"Has Iain Haikl or anyone in your team ever taken a bribe before?"

"Have you ever met Iain Haikl?"

The first of the girls - Sharon, an African-American with long black hair - replied, "I'm already married, so consider me unavailable."

The second and last of the girls - Lita, a British Caucasian with short blond hair - added with a grin, "But I'm still single, and ready to mingle!"

"In all seriousness, girls, Iain pays for his own hotel rooms and never takes any bribes. It's why he's liked but also has this intimidating aura." Dean said. "If there are no other questions, I would like to get back to work-"

"Sit down, Mr. Pomo." Lita demanded.

Dean rolled his eyes, letting out a small sigh before he took off. Sharon crossed her arms as she muttered her breath, "Schmuck."

**12:32.45**

Iain had to answer his Bluetooth in the car because he was getting a call from Geno.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Iain. We got a call from our friend in the police force. He said the drive was found, but only half of it and it had a clean cut like someone cut it in half with a samurai sword."

"Shit. Your saying the information as leaked?" Iain asked.

"I don't think so, data like it is like launching a firework in a park, once they access it it can't stay hidden. My guess is they wanted to destroy it after finding some information."

"Jesus, looks like we do have some people coming right after it, wanting to get rid of it, and soon they might be after us too." Iain replied.

"Affirmative. Well, we all have to die sometime...might as well be by the hands of a Skinhead looking terrorist's gang with a dark shadow on his chin. Over and out, Iain."

Iain finished up the conversation with a brief, "Catch you later."

Iain drove his car behind the police car for another minute before he received a call from his Bluetooth again. This time, it was Evelyn.

"Hello, Evelyn. I can tell something's on your mind." he greeted her. "Hey, Iain." she replied.

"I'm at the police station now. If you are calling for something important now is the time to speak or forever hold your peace." Iain said.

"Good one. The terrorists took more than the hard drive from national security." Eveilyn said.

"Damn it! What else, exactly?!" Iain asked, his eyebrows furrowing in anger.

"Seems they took the mayors top assistant."

"You mean, Clay Davenport?! Wasn't he the guy that was also betrothed to the daughter of one of the senators?" Iain asked.

"I'm afraid so; he's got a pretty considerable reputation, too." Evelyn added.

"Well if they are trying to negotiate his release for money, keep them online as long as you can. If they send a recorded message, check surveillance to find the car that delivered the package. I'm in a nice crowded parking garage now, the kind that's small and open but we don't even have this luxury in China." Iain said.

"Over and out. And stop stealing the advice I gave to you when I let you sit in my desk for one day."

Iain stepped out and walked to the nearest traffic light with a dark skin young male in his twenties and an old lady carrying grocery bags.

"Goddammit." She said.

"What are you doing here? Are you going somewhere, or are you just standing there?" she asked, sporting a rather annoyed expression.

"Mind your own business. You think I can just help you with whatever problems you have?" The black man said to the bitter woman.

Iain thought Washington was suppose to be better than race. The light turned green just in time. Any moment later and the old lady would have hit him with the bags or used the N word on him.

"I was talking to the Chinese guy. He carried a gun with him. The audacity."

"Then will you do something about it and catch him? I'm afraid he might start causing trouble around here." the young man asked.

Iain was a professional international agent, a guy who got the job done protecting the city and the president, but the only attention he was getting was rude comments. His biggest relief today was walking across the street.

"Unfortunately, I have bigger fish to fry." he told them.

"I see...forgive us for being a little mean towards you." the old woman told Iain. "Yeah, sorry if we got pretty rude or anything." the young man added.

"Don't worry, it's okay." Iain replied, nodding his head before the duo left.

Iain walked into the police station at twelve thirty-seven P.M.; fifteen seconds until thirty eight. And immediately one officer behind a desk noticed him. Iain skipped the questions showing her his agency badge.

"Greetings, Mr. Haikl." the officer said, sporting a small smile.

"If you know my name than you must know why I'm here. The man who almost lit a fire on a puddle of gas, where is he?" Iain said.

"Hold on. Badge or not I have to call my supervisor. He should be here in two minutes, but he will need a longer than two minute conversation with you and might make you sign for him."

* * *

The man from before was still stalking the agency's entrance.

He was carrying a sniper rifle with him, looking to carefully aim for a target or two, and shoot when the timing was right.

Little did he know, the security guard followed him and was ready to jump on him. His weight was twice what the skinny snipers was.

He was about to attack with a taser, but the criminal turned and aimed right for his head, providing a nearly quick shot. The guard hit the ground, blood pouring from the area.

Unfortunately, when he fire it alerted everyone near the Washington building of his hiding place and his nefarious mission to assassinate the limo driving by.

"Shit!" the criminal muttered to himself, before he chose to take off, hoping to escape the police.

He needed to find a wedge between where he was and the street below. He rushed down two steps of stairs before leaping over the railing like a monkey. Running as fast as he could, he would eventually locate a wedge where he could hide from the police. As he hid himself, he heard yelling and screaming and the sounds of various footsteps.

He only had to have hope the police wouldn't find him...or he'd have to commit suicide when he failed his mission.

He kept running, until he would eventually lose the police. By the time he escaped them, he was fairly out of breath.

But he couldn't stop. If the police didn't catch him than his contacts would and the price for failure was death.

**12:52.33**

Iain had already escorted someone who worked at the building the criminal was located at into an interrogation room.

The criminal was sitting down and when Iain walked in he asked for something like he wasn't in trouble.

"Are you the guy who was suppose to bring my coffee?"

The person who helped Iain get in put the coffee on his table.

"I am," she said. "The asshole cup just the way you people like it."

But he couldn't stop. If the police didn't catch him than his contacts would and the price for failure was death. That is, until several officers finally located, and then arrested him. Despite his resistance, he would be then taken to the police station.

**12:52.33**

Iain noticed several of his peers with the criminal in question, and was able to escort him into the interrogation room. Once inside, the man sat down, and looked over at Iain.

"Are you the guy who was supposed to bring my coffee?" he asked, as though he wasn't in any trouble.

Iain looked over at a fellow female officer, who put some coffee on the table. She then told the man, "No, but I just did," she said. "The criminal's cup just the way you people like it."

He smirked seizing the coffee cup from the secretary. He sipped it down his narrow throat when Iain banged his fist against the steel table.

"You must be the same man that nearly lit gasoline on fire; I want to know who you are!" Iain told him.

The criminal rolled his eyes, before he said, "First of all, my name is Marvin Jiang. Second of all, I don't know why you're planning on asking a lot of questions."

Iain stared at him with eyes that told the terrorist he would use brutal force on him if he didn't talk, but Marvin just sipped on his coffee.

"I want to know as to why you were causing such a ruckus. What made you go out, nearly light things on fire at a gasoline, and then finally sniping a guard just as he was ready to tase you?" Iain told him in a rather furious voice.

"What? Dick, I was in here after being knocked on the ground. Are you trying to put words in my mouth?" Marvin said.

"I just got a call saying that guard, my friend, was shot and needs surgery from the blood loss. Who shot him? Tell me before coffee time is over."

"Fucking hell, if you want to know who shot the son of a bitch?! You're looking at him alright!" Marvin replied.

Iain raised an eyebrow, and asked, "So that means you carried it out?"

Marvin smiled maliciously and with a not so innocent grin. Iain did no evil unless he had to, but punching the man who hurt his friend was what he wanted to do.

Cocking his fist, he then punched Marvin in the face, making him fall off his seat thanks to how much strength Iain's fist had. Immediately after he punched him did two police officers run in to restrain Iain.

"What the fuck are you trying to do?!" one of them asked.

"What were you thinking?!" the other asked.

"That bastard shot a friend of mine, and I made him get a taste of my own fucking medicine!" Iain yelled at them.

"We've seen how you act and it's best you step out of this interrogation room now." The first one ordered him.

Iain let out an angry growl, before storming out of the room, leaving the two officers with Marvin.

**12:59.58/12:59.59/1:00**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well someone actually wants me to keep going with this fanfiction so I'm sucking in that request and writing a different page. **

Disclaimer: I do not own 24

* * *

**1:00.05 P.M.**

Keifer was on drugs as the small but lethal bullet was being extracted out of his chest. The bullet should have killed him going right into his upper body. What saved Keifer was nothing more than the bullet being fired in the air over shot straight; he would have a hole on the top and button of his squishy man boob but otherwise he should pull through it.

**1:00.25 P.M. **

Dean Pomo walked into the building. He was going to help the other girls who also saw him as a schmuck and the guy who was friendlier talking on social media than in real life with their case.

"Geno, I'm replacing you as Iain's hearing aid." Dean ordered.

"You don't get to decide who does what in this room, and definitely not when you're far away from my cubicle." Geno barked.

"I've known Iain since high school. He's going to want to know his cherished friend is directing him." Dean explained to Geno's annoyance.

"Iain is at a police station right now. So far he's told me everything that's happened and everywhere he's been. Changing the head to you would be a waste of time." Geno told Dean, the tapping sounds of his fingers on his keyboard getting louder.

"Dean, you're the last person we will have Iain talk to," Rese said. "If Geno is unavailable than I will talk to Iain myself."

Rese had a tendency to speak up in an attempt to end Dean and Geno's conversations. Dean tried vying to her a few times, and it had always been pointless. He finally sat down and started checking the fluctuation of his video screen.

"Good to be back in the badass nerd room. According to this, there hasn't been a distress call or any activity with our headquarters prize hard drive." Dean smiled.

"That hard drive is destroyed, Dean." Geno said. "They found it sliced in half with some sharp samurai sword."

"Dumbass. No way someone would steal a hard drive that important only to destroy it. I bet they just slipped the cover over a regular hard drive to confuse us." Dean suggested.

Geno looked at him with a face only someone who thought that was so ridiculous it might just be true would make. "I'll keep that in mind."

**1:02.47 P.M.**

Iain was standing outside the interrogation room. A police officer was watching him as if he was a child who'd had a tantrum. Iain couldn't be blamed for getting enraged at a mad man demanding a lawyer after trying to replicate that movie Keanu Reeves was in lighting police cars on fire. Only difference was that the mad man in the interrogation room failed.

Iain still had another ten minutes of interrogation time to go through. He couldn't even listen in on their conversation, the inside was soundproof except in one room. All he could do for now was make phone calls.

"You're a brave man." The police officer said.

"I just got lucky in a real life car chase not one of those cliche action movie car chases." Iain replied.

The police officer watching Iain talked about him being a family man, married thirteen years with a twelve year old daughter and a pretty wife. Iain told him he was also a family guy with a ten year old son and a wife from Ghana.

"Interesting. You don't see many guys from Vietnam who marry girls from Ghana." He said.

"We just met and we clicked, didn't matter if we were both second generation people in America." Iain replied.

"Changing the subject, do you like the new president or were you more a fan of Mayor David Palmer?" The officer asked that making things weirder than his question about Iain's marriage.

"He was a president I respected compared to Trump, but Trump isn't the mayor in Washington, Mayor HolBrook is."

When someone brings up Trump there was going to be a lot to talk about. So much about what people were thinking, how Canada isn't doing much better with their president, how native countries have leaders that will cut your head off, and other stuff not suitable to say in a police station.

The man in the interrogation room finally walked out. He closed the door. Luckily for them it was locked from the inside.

**1:13.32 P.M. **

"Come with me, Mr. Haikl." The interrogator said.

Iain followed him into the spare room next to the interrogation room. A one way glass was in the room showing the human scumbag with the match in the gas idea.

"Mr. Haikl, this man was a sleeper agent." He said.

"What in that junk my friends eat." Iain replied.

"He said there are five people who have been working pedestrian jobs but have been recently activated to complete a mission."

* * *

The man who shot the security guard was driving the fastest car his blood money could buy, a Subaru. Not just any Subaru, one with regular maintenance and octane only the super rich could afford. He was told if he failed he would be forced to swallow his cyanide capsule; he wasn't really feeling the need to die when he wasn't ready to meet Satan.

Suddenly, the phone on his Bluetooth screen showed up. The screen name read A.T.D with the phone number +86. This was a man the sniper had to answer.

"All Traitors Die." The voice on the Bluetooth spoke in a hallow voice, like Jesus's voice in movies lutanist him. Then it turned more into a very frightening yet calm tone. "You have failed both to kill your target and kill any witnesses. Instead you flee."

"Don't worry, sir." The sniper replied. "The police won't be able to catch me; I'm like a ghost to them."

"That's not what my mole says. He says six minutes from now, the police will surround you. They'll question you and knowing what a slime you are, you'll tell them about the other four agents. Luckily for me I only needed two other agents, a mole, and my brother to complete the mission. You...you die from the third agent. He unlike you doesn't fail to shoot a target."

The caller hung up after making that cryptic threat. The sniper gulped, deacclerated so he could look around and box himself in with the other cars. If his theory was correct, once he turned the corner he would get a bullet to the head. So, learning from others mistakes, he accelerated faster and hit the backside of the car in front of him.

"You fucking dumbass!" The driver yelled.

He stopped his car. He was either going to leave with a fine or be sent to jail with no good enough I.D. to disguise himself as an ordinary citizen. Either way, being a terrible driver was titillating compared to certain...

The sniper's luck was the same as a digital 3D realm where the hero dies and comes back to complete a mission, like Valkyrie Chronicles, the best RPG with guns. In his lobe a bullet shattered his skin and his skull.

No one in the crowd of people could see the sniper, few even heard the sound of the rifle. He was dead and everyone scrambled away from him because they could be next.

**1:16.12 P.M. **

Alfie Holbrook was on his way back to the presidents' room-his office for the next four years-with his man who came up with plans Peter Munn. Peter was dark skin, had hair between his ears, had glasses, and Morgan freeman freckles. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie. Alfie was wearing a yellow tie with his black suit, brown hair with a slated top, brown eyes, and white skin.

"So one of Trump's kid gets a young girl singer and another can't get over his failed relationship with a pornstar. Any of that happen with your son?" Peter asked.

Holbrook took a few seconds to come up with a humorous response. "We are a lot like Trump, celebrities. He cameoed in lord of shows and movies, I was just in one really bad one. As for our kids, mine never skipped school and enjoys indulging with his nerdy friends nice to him before Daddy won his election."

Peter wanted to ask about his bosses wife, just like all mayors wives she was more having her voice heard. Problem was this wife's speech didn't bring anyone peace. Then he got a buzz on his IPhone. He opened it.

"One failed assassin attempt and one assassin in the streets. Protocol Red." The caller said.

Peter hanged up. It seemed going back to the presidents home was out of the question until tonight, threat found or not.

"Sir, for your own safety I think we should go to a crowded place like a movie or the mall." Peter knew he would rather go to the mall since the movies this week really suck.

"No one harms the president until their second year." The president joked in an unfunny way. "Luckily for us there is a very well hidden place no one will look for me, the library."

Peter knocked on the black screen that made the driver not see the president and in return they couldn't see him.

**1:19.57 P.M.**

Iain believed there was no such thing as a sleeper agent who admits to being a sleeper agent. Only liars of being one and people secretly working with the agents telling suspecting authorities the thug was a sleeper agent.

Iain also believed after tasting the terrible coffee cops were being forced to work overtime unless they wanted this shitty coffee.

"He's a thug not a damn sleeper agent. All he does is burn anything law related and says anything to get a ticket out of Capital Punishment." Iain argued.

"There are three ways to know when a person is in a gang:tattoos, backstory, and surveillance footage." Maxie Hugie, the interrogating officer, said. "We at least have a video of him walking down the street, checking his cellphone, and turning around after he dropped his phone. Whats strange is he's a millennial with a phone, someone who can't go five steps without checking to make sure he hasn't lost it, but to our surprise he walked fifteen blocks and went into a warehouse pulling out his unlicensed weapon."

Iain was sure that the place where he got the gun was the place the police should be storming in first. What they would need first is a warrant unless they had probable causes like an attempted cop killer took out a gun from there and they plan to investigate that area.

"So what are you waiting for?" Iain asked. "Get the cops and go there."

"That's just it, the video on the traffic feed died not twelve seconds after I saw it." He said.

"Aren't those feeds suppose to be very secure? Did you tell anyone else about what you saw?" Iain asked two questions with both making Maxie feel uncomfortable.

"Yes to your first question and yes to your second question. As much as I've been chewing on your a** on how your a hothead, everyone thinks I'm making this up to excuse checking a building. My boss even threatened to fire anyone in my precinct if they step foot in that building."

Iain stared into Maxie's eyes before taking out his keys and shaking them, a big smile on his face.

"I'll drive."

**1:39.41 P.M.**

Leaving the police station was easier than walking in, no racists on the street and with a high military man with him he felt safer already. Driving however was harder since Iain didn't know what lane to drive down to get to the building.

When he finally reached it, twenty five minutes had already gone by. The brick show was peeling, it was dark inside, and it wasn't even an occupied building they found, just a building not demolished by construction yet and used for acts not legal in society.

Iain pulled out his gun as did Maxie.

"Since your not a cop, I'll ask you to stand far back from me." He told Iain.

"If we are under fire, I won't hesitate to run in front of you. Just watch your 9 and 3." Iain said.

They walked in on pictures of models. Broken glasses of wine and glasses still dripping with rum. Iain saw stairs and a room behind the stairs.

"Upstairs or turn the corner?" Iain asked.

"We don't need to move, we just have to find out if anyone else is where, if there's more than one weapon, and if or when we find evidence of hostile residents we call in backup." Maxie said with a small laugh.

Iain didn't know what he meant until he pointed to a loose floorboard. Maxie moved first to the floorboard and pried it up. He held it for forty-five seconds before dropping it.

"Gun and a burnphone. Didn't bring my evidence bag, but when I see this it's enough to bring in some men." Maxie said.

"Then let's get out of here. We should be back at the station by one fifty five." Iain suggested.

"No. Still need evidence of someone else in this house hopefully a comrade of our prisoner." Maxie said.

Maxie moved faster than Iain could keep up with. In just a short minute he was walking up the stairs. Iain followed after him. He made it to the stairs before the sound of gunshots roared to life. The shots were from downstairs. Iain both heard the shot and no sooner did a bullethole pierce through the stairs wall. Iain dropped to the floor trying to follow his instincts at being very low, the only thing raised high was his hands gripping on his pistols trigger.

Three more shots were fired, a thumping sound against the wall on the other side. Iain's shooter believed his pistol could shot through the wall, but it's caliber was small and made of a cheap metal. Iain pointed his pistol on the bottom of the wall. He fired five shots making a straight line; it was his hope one shot would hit the shooters ankle.

Lucky for him, in this life or death gunfight, he heard the shooter squeal as he toppled down.

"Fuck!" He cried.

Iain grabbed the heaviest thing he could find. All he found was few remanents of a glass bottle. He picked up the bottles in one hand and ran around the corner carrying his Glock in the other. The man who was hiring was where Iain was fifteen seconds ago, on the floor wriggling his arms because his legs have holes in them. Iain grabbed his mouth by force and shoved the glass in his mouth.

"Not sure if this will keep you quiet, but it's either this or you die." Iain said.

After dealing with one hostile, he walked up the stairs hands gripping his gun. His heart told him to find Maxie to make sure he wasn't dead, but first he had to kick open every door he walked through because a hostile could walk out and shoot him with every step he didn't watch his back.

He kicked, entered knowing better than to walk inside, kicked again and kept looking. Eventually, he kicked the door right into a hostile's face. He slammed it again to push the hostile back and kicked the door hinge slamming the door very hard on him.

A hostile heard that noise and ranout. He fired five bullets in the door, but his aim hit the wall and his calibers were not strong enough to go all the way through the wall. Iain jumped out, hands on his gun, he fired two bullets. He made a direct hit on the man's right side of his lips and his jugular.

There were two injured and one dead in this building. No way people didn't hear the gunshots that went into the wall. Iain's next move was to check the rest of the doors.

He quickly kicked open the door and counted to ten, waiting for someone to react. To his luck, or the enemies plan to catch him off guard, no one was in any of the other doors. All that was left was the last door on the right hand side. He approached it cautiously...he could hear Maxie's whimpers of agony inside.

Iain slowly pushed the door open. While his eyes were peeking inside he could see a man with a mesh green military uniform standing over a crying Maxie with blood staining his shirt.

Iain had a reason to kill the one hostile, but this guy had a choice. Iain opened the door. The man in the military uniform turned around. The only thing the agents mind wandered too was his hands, see if they were clear or not. He saw a gun in his hand, a Glock like the weapons the other hostile use.

"Put that gun down! Put it down now before one of us has to die!" Iain shouted.

The man dropped his weapon on the floor. He raised his hands, but instead of raising them to surrender he pointed to the uniform he was wearing.

"All traitors die."

Iain didn't have handcuffs since he wasn't a cop. He stood his ground holding his gun and aiming it over the uniform. Not a single bullet should puncture a real military uniform, something this man didn't deserve to wear.

**1:59.38 P.M.**

Dean stepped out of the room. Sitting down for fifty five minutes allowed him a two minute break to stretch his legs. He walked out with his phone onhand. He made it to the middle of the hallway before making a phone call.

A.T.D

"Hello Sage. Do they know about the rest?"

**2:00**


End file.
